hcfactionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
'Getting Started' Step 1 In spawn, fish until you have approximately 8-12 fish. Step 2 2. Make sure it is day light. Head to the spawn cannon and type /sc launch. Step 3 Get your bearings straight and begin heading the furthest from spawn you can. If you see trees, stop to collect wood. You want to be under ground before the end of the day, and need 30 wood blocks ASAP. It's really helpful to set a waypoint at spawn with Recommended Mods, then just run with your back to that waypoint. Step 4 Once you get enough wood, continue to head out of the war zone. This should be around ~600 blocks in any direction. DO NOT RUN. WALK. You should only have used 2-3 hunger for all the prior steps if you didn't run and minimized jumping. Once you are 1000-1200 blocks out, time to go below. Preferably, you'll want to find a spot to dig down that isn't obviously visible from the surface. Remember to never dig straight down. For those who are very newbie, that means two in front of you, then one down, rinse and repeat. This way you always see what is below you before you drop down. OR Travel all the way to Y=11. You will hopefully have dug through some coal by now, or even better iron. If you haven't, don't worry, you will soon. If you dig into a cave system, DO NOT ENTER IT. It is best to plug up the hole and dig a different direction. Cave systems = monsters, and we don't want to fight quite yet. Once you hit y=11, pick a direction (OPPOSITE OF SPAWN) and start digging. Seriously, just dig in a straight line. Be careful as you dig, you should be above most lava pools but sometimes you'll still get an occasional one. How is your hunger? If you've survived this long without using a single fish, congrats. If not, no worries. But lets go ahead and make that fish last a bit longer. Build a furnace, and cook the fish you have. They will now restore more hunger. NEVER OVER EAT. If you have 1 hunger remaining, don't eat just to go completely full. You want to utilize your food the best you can. What should I build first? #So you are digging in a straight line. You should be collecting quite a bit of coal and iron, and some gold and (hopefully) diamond soon. Iron is your most important item right now. Your first item should be an iron pickaxe and iron bucket. The pickaxe will greatly speed up your mining, and the bucket will be used to hold water (your savior against lava). #Now begin making iron armor. Keep an eye on your iron pick axe and make extras as required. Do not bother with making an iron sword, by the time you have iron pickaxes, an iron bukket, and iron armor you should have hopefully hit a patch of diamond. Use your first two diamond to make a diamond sword. #Now just keep going. You'll get lucky sometimes, sometimes you won't. But if you keep digging, you WILL find diamond. If you run into a cave system (at Y=11) use your water bucket to turn the lava into obsidian. You can then walk along the top and hopefully spot easy formations of diamond/iron. Be careful mining diamond/iron near the obsidian, there could be lava underneath it. I always try to dig completely around a diamond vein if its near lava, just not worth losing my precious to the lava. #Remember to collect all the iron and gold you see. You'll sell these at spawn for coins, which can be used to claim land and nether ingredients for potions. #Running low on food? If you have two buckets of water (you guys carry two, RIGHT?) you can create an endless supply of water. If you build a 1x3 hold and put water on either side, the middle block will be endless water. You can use this to build an underground pond and fish for more food. If you were lucky enough to get some seeds, consider a farm eventually, but right now mobility is key. #DON'T WASTE DIAMOND ON PICK AXES. Seriously. Don't. Yes diamond pickaxes will mine faster, but your goal isn't to mine faster, its to mine diamond. Iron is plentiful, diamond is not. Consider the fact that the time you save with a diamond pickaxe is negated by the fact it costs three diamond to build one. Once you've got full diamond armor and a sword, its your call. There is no doubt you'll mine coins faster with a diamond pickaxe. I personally never use a diamond pickaxe for mining. Head to Spawn #So by now, after 60-90 minutes, you should have full diamond. I'm not joking. It is that easy. Now take all that lovely iron ore and diamond ore and smelt it into ingots. Once you've got a couple stacks or iron and a stack or so of gold, it might be time to go to spawn. #This is by far the most dangerous part. If you run into a player now, you might have full diamond but they'll likely be enchanted and have potions. As such, you are going to want to avoid all combat. As such, consider going top side and rather than head to spawn, search for enderman. If you can secure even one ender pearl, that is your get out of jail free card. If you see a player coming at you, chunk it as far as you can in the direction of spawn. #Locate the faction shop and sell your goods. I always keep about 20 iron on me for extra pick axes, unless I've already got a few in land. #You should have plenty of coins now. You can either use it to start a faction or buy some potion ingredients. It probably wouldn't hurt to get enough ingredients for some basic potions (Speed 2, Strength 2) as they will greatly enhance your ability to escape and survive. If you have a faction now, type /f home to return to your home spot. If you don't, maybe you can find one. Pay close attention to chat and watch how players react to one another. Some factions have malicious intent, and you may be best to keep lone wolfing it until a more newbie friendly faction comes on. #Remember to use the spawn cannon to exit spawn. No use wasting all this hard work because you get killed by a spawn killer. GOOD LUCK! For the record, I did every step of this guide on the server yesterday. I had full diamond armor, 1700 coins, and 18 extra diamond within 2 and a half hours of play time. It really isn't that difficult once you get going. ---- Category:Tutorial